Impulsive
Plot School teacher Sarah Trent is accused of raping one of her students, Shane Mills after he's diagnosed with gonorrhea. Sarah claims that Shane raped her and the detectives discover that Shane has a brain disorder making him obsessed with sex (he has been exposed to internet porn, hired prostitutes, Photoshopped scantily-clad women, and masturbated with high frequency) and he confesses to raping his teacher. Shane, at the insistence of Sarah, is given another chance and is sent to a rehabilitation clinic called the Kastner Center, though Novak warns Shane that he will serve seven years in prison if he screws up again, something which Shane takes serious notice. However, the situation quickly changes gears when Shane himself is assaulted and raped in the clinic. Upon learning this, Novak is angered, and it only intensifies when she witness several clinic staff cleaning up the crime scene, prompting her to go after the clinic with a vengeance for covering up a crime. The detectives later found out that all of the clinic staff are ex-cons (with the exception of the administrator David Feldon, the night supervisor, and a guard named Pete Lincoln) and two other young men were raped as well witnessed by their inmates. A rape kit identifies Shane's rapist as Earl Romaine, who has stolen the identity of the real Pete Lincoln, who is actually working as a guard in a rehabilitation center in Florida, where Romaine himself was treated. It is revealed that clinic staff knew of Romaine's presence in the clinic, but did nothing to stop him from raping Shane. It is also confirmed that Romaine has raped the two other boys as well. Following Romaine's arrest on charges of statutory rape and identity theft, Novak shuts down the Kastner Center with everything she's gathered on it, prompting the other detained boys to be sent to more competent facilities for juvenile sex offenders. Novak also works out another deal with Shane, that he'll be set on probation while receiving his treatment at another facility, though she warns him that same rules apply of any screw-up that will result a seven-year sentence in prison. While being held in interrogation for his crimes, Earl Romaine decides to use Shane's getting off because of a brain disorder as his own defense for raping his victims. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Adam Beach as Detective Chester Lake * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky * Peter McRobbie as Judge Walter Bradley * Joel de la Fuente as T.A.R.U. Technician Ruben Morales * Annie Potts as Defense Attorney Sophie Devere * Austin Lysy as Defense Attorney Russell Hunter * Erica Bradshaw as Court Clerk Guest cast * Melissa Joan Hart as Sarah Trent * Kyle Gallner as Shane Mills * Quincy Dunn-Baker as Jimmy Trent * Liz Keifer as Mrs. Mills * Richard Joseph Paul as Mr. Mills * Danny Rutigliano as David Feldron * David P. Conley as Earl Romaine * Audrey K. Amey as Receptionist * Robert Vincent Smith as Dr. Drucker * Charles Sammarco as Desk Clerk * Jolan Boockvor as Felice * Alexis Sims as Bibi * Wayne W. Pretlow as Security Man * Ali Wright as Win * Michael Angelo Ortiz as Gary * Frank Carlo as Tony * Liam McMullan as Ryan Bluth * Frank C. Williams as Court Officer * Michael Ciesla as Thug (uncredited) * Kimberly Magness as High Class Call Girl (uncredited) References *Florida *Kastner Corporation‎ Quotes Background information and notes *In the previous two episodes and the following episodes, Olivia's hair is short, but in this episode it's long like at the beginning of season eight, meaning this episode was most likely filmed straight after season eight finished production. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes